


Don't Forget Me

by Arizona96



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizona96/pseuds/Arizona96
Summary: Exactly what the title says





	Don't Forget Me

After a 1000 years I've forgotten a lot. I've forgotten the way you smell. The way it felt to hold you after sex. Having sex. There are days when the only part of your face I can remember are your eyes. Big and Blue. Sometimes I forget what your voice sounds like. And then there are days when I can't get it out of my head. The sound of it dry and deadpanned as I try to get you to laugh at work. "Very amusing, Sir." Or your laughter, wild and carefree as we chased Weevils down the streets. Or the sound of you whispering in my ear when you think I'm sleeping. "Goodnight Cariad. Rwy'n dy garu di." Bits and pieces. Fragments of memory that's been recorded over and over like an old record. Every day a little more gets recorded over and I lose a little more of you. But then your last words wash over me and I remember. I remember the press of your lips on mine. Shy and trembling, and then firm and demanding. I remember the feel of your skin under my hands. Smooth and soft and warm. I remember every nuance of you. The feel of a silk tie, being undone and discarded. The chill of smooth metal and the ticking of time. Those beautiful Welsh vowels rolling of a tongue that is honed for quick wit and teasing humor. And God, do I miss you. I've long since moved on from trying to find you in the dark. You never liked the dark. So I press on. Try to find you in the light. And Cariad? Byddaf bob amser yn eich cofio.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always appreciated. 
> 
> Cariad- Love. Like a pet name  
> Rwy'n dy garu di - I love you  
> Byddaf bob amser yn eich cofio - I will always remember you


End file.
